


Story Strips

by ladydragon76images



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Images, M/M, Photo Comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My new 3p Revoltech Ratchet and Ironhide arrived.  They were VERY happy to get out of the boxes and finally see one another again.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. As The DVD Shelves Stand

[](http://imgur.com/ZrVLh6t)   
[](http://imgur.com/2rrjKmU)   
[](http://imgur.com/TKH7Nts)   
[](http://imgur.com/N6ees36)   
[](http://imgur.com/KUpYDDY)   
[](http://imgur.com/l6ByFk2)


	2. Double Dog Dare You

[](http://imgur.com/Ss2hF2Y)   
[](http://imgur.com/sQw6rgo)   
[](http://imgur.com/P6EgVAH)   
[](http://imgur.com/PdoqDgc)   
[](http://imgur.com/MLOnkE7)   
[](http://imgur.com/iCwLiDy)


	3. Snow Seekers

[](http://imgur.com/Or1HEKn)   
[](http://imgur.com/5smzBAL)   
[](http://imgur.com/aBk3YAw)   
[](http://imgur.com/rR50YeA)   
[](http://imgur.com/vbYq5vf)   
[](http://imgur.com/n7U5BFU)   
[](http://imgur.com/nSkmfIR)   
[](http://imgur.com/HDoFiz1)   
[](http://imgur.com/73I92Ra)


	4. As The DVD Shelves Stand - Valentine Edition

[](http://imgur.com/HOwQd6U)   
[](http://imgur.com/dDKaRiD)   
[](http://imgur.com/BS76hxO)   
[](http://imgur.com/k5VobMD)   
[](http://imgur.com/x7LYnmU)   
[](http://imgur.com/wYB2Pzh)   
[](http://imgur.com/HsB3guc)   
[](http://imgur.com/RBA162X)   
[](http://imgur.com/C2VZYy6)   
[](http://imgur.com/cnpS6DJ)


	5. Maypole

[](http://imgur.com/cDt2wap)   
[](http://imgur.com/ceHEdyh)   
[](http://imgur.com/UolIOKv)   
[](http://imgur.com/Hzn0kGm)


	6. New Digs

[](http://imgur.com/U9tdZNZ)   
[](http://imgur.com/hiJjLt9)   
[](http://imgur.com/65vR89w)   
[](http://imgur.com/tW0JWYb)   
[](http://imgur.com/eLPYPxi)   
[](http://imgur.com/skgf56r)   
[](http://imgur.com/E2sAAwh)   
[](http://imgur.com/IIXSRDV)


	7. Litha Prep

[](http://imgur.com/XyqHEJZ)   
[](http://imgur.com/YsE1E0y)   
[](http://imgur.com/DmNQvFw)   
[](http://imgur.com/ZvFYWYi)   
[](http://imgur.com/aqJTj1U)   
[](http://imgur.com/GzHwYcY)   
[](http://imgur.com/5S0AZgo)   
[](http://imgur.com/EM1Roo6)   
[](http://imgur.com/ilpFDXL)   
[](http://imgur.com/152fq4b)


	8. The Vopping Seeker

[](http://imgur.com/ZeECAZT)   
[](http://imgur.com/6qKp07W)   
[](http://imgur.com/5s6Abyx)   
[](http://imgur.com/oCMQ3dx)   
[](http://imgur.com/EV3xwnE)   
[](http://imgur.com/dGdkqji)


	9. The Gift

[](http://imgur.com/asXh0o8)   
[](http://imgur.com/3J4C4rT)   
[](http://imgur.com/ToyPIb7)   
[](http://imgur.com/ywvfYRy)   
[](http://imgur.com/BytWsd3)   
[](http://imgur.com/9Yy9F6I)   
[](http://imgur.com/aj1NZXt)


	10. The New Lieutenant

[](http://imgur.com/X9qufTe)   
[](http://imgur.com/rIX6mU2)   
[](http://imgur.com/jX22HLN)   
[](http://imgur.com/p1rw1B6)   
[](http://imgur.com/P7g66o5)   
[](http://imgur.com/lQgYTFL)   
[](http://imgur.com/VpVcJWl)   
[](http://imgur.com/m2AAzQJ)   
[](http://imgur.com/LeZulFa)   
[](http://imgur.com/fziRlyl)


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new 3p Revoltech Ratchet and Ironhide arrived. They were VERY happy to get out of the boxes and finally see one another again.

[](http://imgur.com/qSfAYEK)   
[](http://imgur.com/fnjzgN1)   
[](http://imgur.com/ylgr5HN)   
[](http://imgur.com/Wc4uJ5m)   
[](http://imgur.com/GQRYciH)


End file.
